pumped up kicks
by golden-issa123
Summary: Wyatt was never aware of Kai's homicidal thoughts.  Wyatt x Kai  friendship – drama – murder


Pumped up kicks

Summary: Wyatt was never aware of Kai's homicidal thoughts. [Wyatt x Kai] friendship – drama – murder

Pumped up kicks by foster the people.

It's a brilliant song

I love it. I love the lyrics, the music, everything

But it's so disturbing ._.

I thought it was a summer chill song, but then I read the lyrics thanks to Kingsley on youtube.

oh wells, enjoy D

* * *

><p>"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run better run, outrun my gun…" Kai hummed the tones to himself as he sat in the window sill of the private school he was attending. He had been sat in the hallway by the teacher because he refused to pack away his Mp3-player. He looked at the cigarette in his hand. He was about to put it in his mouth and light it…If it hadn't been for the school clock ringing. He quickly packed it away and sat in his usual posture as the hallways filled with other students and teachers.<p>

"Kai!" Upon hearing his name he packed away his mp3-player and looked up at the student who had approached him. His only friend and admirer Wyatt.

"I saw the teacher sent you out on the hallway, what happened?" He asked carefully as he sat down next to Kai.

"Nothing much," Kai shrugged, "I wanted to listen to music, teacher couldn't handle it." He said in an uncaring tone. Wyatt shook his head

"I admire you man, but even I gotta admit you got an attitude problem" the brunette said.

"Whatever. Can we skip last lesson?" Kai asked, as he stood up and started packing away his stuff.

"But… It's art lessons. I love art." Wyatt said with an almost pitiful voice. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever…" He said as he started walking away. Wyatt shot up from his seat and ran after the other boy.

They both sat down in a nearby lake. Kai pulled up his mp3player.

"Hey, wanna listen to a favorite song of mine?" he asked. Wyatt blinked, before he nodded happily. The two-tone haired boy gave him his 2th earplug and started the music. They just laid there…Listening to the music as well as relaxing from their busy school life. It was good to just sit down and forget everything.

"it's…Catchy! It got a really funny tune to it" Wyatt said as the song ended. He sat up and stared down at the other boy.

"Why do you like it so much? It doesn't seem…Like you" The brunette asked. Kai chuckled.

"It's about a guy with homicidal thoughts. It's completely like me" He said. Point out blank as if it was nothing. It took a while before Wyatt caught the message. Then he laughed shortly.

"Very funny-"

"It's not a joke" Wyatt immediately stopped as he heard Kai's serious tone. The other boy suddenly started running through his bag, until he pulled out a black gun.

"…Kai! What the hell!"

"I stole it from my dad's dresser, thought i would use it when times became tough. But then I figured, I don't wanna kill myself, I wanna kill all these suckers around me" Kai said, a little smile playing his lips as his eyes closed in a peaceful matter. Wyatt grabbed the gun and shoved it away. He pinned Kai down on the grass and glared intense down at him.

"You're not a homicidal or suicidal maniac, Kai!" He said. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that Kai had the exact same expression on his face. It looked like he was on drugged down or something.

Drugged on music.

Kai pushed him away with ease as he stood up and picked up his gun. He started playing his song, playing it at a full volume as he faced Wyatt.

"K-Kai?" Wyatt asked. He didn't like the emotionless look the other teen was giving him.

Kai aimed the gun at Wyatt's legs, and shot them both, preventing him from moving. Wyatt screamed out in agony and tried to crawl a little away from his friend.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Wyatt, you're my pal damn it. I just want you to stay out of the way" Kai said, glaring down at him.

Kai turned around and faced the school, he had his finger ready on the trigger, and so he started walking forwards it…ignoring Wyatt's cries and screams.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun" he singed calmly as he aimed his gun forwards a gang of teenage girls and shot them all.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet…" He continued singing as he shot a few teachers as well. He walked around in the schoolyard changing ammo before he headed inside.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet..."

* * *

><p>Sooo yeah. There you have it…<p>

This has been, one of my favorite songs this month. Aaand the oneshot…the song at all was originally planned for my OC Ixak because it suits him vetter IMO…But then again it wouldn't be much of a surprise of Ixak went bullet-crazy soooo changed the character to Kai. Sort off fits :3

Anyways, hope ya like it ^^, have a merry christmas


End file.
